Mike (Guard)
Mike first appeared in Rocksteady Game's Batman: Arkham Asylum in August 2009. Biography Mike is a security guard at Arkham Asylum, one of the many present during the Joker's takeover of the asylum. He should not be confused with an Arkham orderly of the same name. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Mike was one of the many security guards present at Arkham Asylum's Intensive Treatment facility, when the Joker was recaptured by Batman. Mike was posted along with a second, unidentified Arkham security guard to guard the Patient Pacification Chamber as the Joker was returned to Arkham Asylum after his most recent capture. While being transferred through the Holding Cells under the supervision of a security guard and a doctor, the Joker broke free and set loose all the prisoners housed in the Holding Cells (Most of them convicts transferred temporarily from Blackgate Prison). The Joker turned the escaped prisoners on Batman as the Dark Knight attempted to pursue him before escaping into the depths of the Intensive Treatment Center. The Joker proceeded through the Processing Corridor, killing three asylum guards in the area. Mike and his colleague inside Patient Pacification remained oblivious to the impending situation as they guarded the chamber. Another, unidentified, member of security was posted outside to guard the door to Patient Pacification, but was killed by the Joker. The Joker took out two more guards, including Eddie Burlow, before avoiding Patient Pacification and instead heading to Decontamination, where the villain proceeded to pump his Joker toxin gas into the area, killing at least ten security personnel and even several inmates. As Batman finally gained access to the Processing Corridor, the Joker's accomplice, Harley Quinn, unlocked the cell doors throughout the Intensive Treatment Facility, freeing the prisoners to cause untold damage and chaos. One deranged inmate, the serial killer Victor Zsasz, proceeded straight to the Lower Corridor where Patient Pacification was in his search for blood. He surprised Mike and his colleague inside, and in his bloodlust, murdered Mike's colleague in cold blood. Then security officer Zach Franklin and at least one other Arkham guard arrived on the scene, responding to the countless alarms in Intensive Treatment. Zsasz reluctantly saw Mike was worth more to him as a hostage than a lifeless corpse, so he took hold of Mike and strapped him into the electroshock pacification chair and began threatening to electrocute Mike if anyone came close. Zach Franklin ordered Zsasz to leave Mike alone as "He's done nothing to you!", but Zsasz ignored him. Holding the chair's remote control in his hand, Zsasz threatened to push the button that would end Mike's life. Meanwhile, Batman had followed the Joker's trail of destruction to the door to Decontamination, where he encountered Eddie Burlow. Their conversation was interrupted by a desperate call for backup by Zach Franklin over Burlow's radio. Burlow directed Batman to the Lower Corridor, where Batman found Franklin and another security guard standing at the entrance to Patient Pacification, where Zsasz had barricaded himself inside and was pacing back and forth behind Mike in the electroshock chair. Franklin filled Batman in on the hostage situation: "Thank God! It's Zsasz. He's got Mike strapped in the chair. Zsasz has totally lost it!" The guards attempted to talk him down and had arrived with Zsasz's personal therapist, Dr. Gretchen Whistler. Attempts to negotiate with Zsasz proved fruitless, as his only response was a threat to kill Mike if the guards made any moves against him. A terrified Mike struggled furiously against his restraints, to no avail. Zsasz had taken the possibility of Batman's interference into consideration, telling Zach Franklin, "I see anything that looks even a little bit like a Bat, and this guard dies. Do you hear me?!?" Zsasz then activated the electric chair, triggering the chair to shock Mike, although not fatally. Batman then proceeded to a balcony overlooking the Patient Pacification Chamber below, where Dr. Gretchen Whistler and two guards were watching Zsasz and his hostage below. Dr. Whistler told Batman that Zsasz needed to kill Mike and would. One of the security guards reminded Batman of Zsasz's threat, telling him "If you go down there, Zsasz will execute my buddy!" Batman turned to another guard attempting to negotiate with Zsasz, who voiced Dr. Whistler's prediction that Zsasz would kill Mike anyway unless something were done. He begged Batman to save his friend. Batman told the two guards to keep Zsasz busy while he found some way to take him out. The guards continued to ask what Zsasz wanted, though he snapped back at them, "How many times do you need to be told? Get any closer and this piggy fries." Batman used the old gargoyles around the top of the room to swing behind Zsasz and knock him to the floor with a well-aimed kick. He then pummeled Zsasz with his fist, telling the security guards, "Someone get this animal back to his cell!" The Arkham staff rushed in, only to have the door locked behind them. Batman spoke with Harley Quinn via a security monitor, who revealed that she had kidnapped Quincy Sharp, the warden and head administrator of Arkham Asylum. She had locked Batman and the others in Pacification to trap Batman until she and the Joker were ready for him. Mike, meanwhile, remained seated in the electroshock chair. While another member of security covered Zsasz with his shotgun, Dr. Whistler consoled Mike, asking him, "How do you feel? You were kidnapped by Zsasz. Can you remember anything?" Mike seemed to be too shaken by his experience to speak, but he responded to Whistler's questions by nodding or shaking his head. Another security guard attempted to force open the door, without success. Batman escaped using the ventilation system, leaving Mike in the care of the Arkham staff members. Dr. Whistler and another guard eventually unstrapped Mike from the chair and left Patient Pacification through unrevealed circumstances, although Zsasz escaped their custody. It is unknown if Mike survived the remainder of the attack on Arkham, but it seems likely as he was last seen with Zach Franklin, who was later seen in the Arkham Mansion assisting Aaron Cash and Dr. Penelope Young. It is most likely that Mike, his colleagues, and Dr. Whistler found somewhere safe to wait out the remainder of the Joker's takeover of the asylum. Trivia * Mike has the same first name of his fellow co-worker Mike (Orderly). * Mike is one of the few guard whose names are said by their fellow guards. Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Staff